When a spy meets her match
by RexGato
Summary: Can they or will they be able to save the world this time? Three brothers are there to help and hurt the spies, a dark day has Clover shaking and crying, and a boy with a heart of entangable hope will be her guardian. It has rape, murder, and Clover beati
1. Chapter 1

"As our story begins we see six little kids playing in a park, the three girls will grow up to be super spies." A small red haired boy said as placed a microphone in front of a blonde haired girl.

"Gato you don't get to do narration anymore." The blonde haired girl said as he pinned Gato to a slide.

"Sam, Alex, Clover is picking on me again!" Gato said loudly as Clover's fingers ran through his hair.

Sam and Alex looked at Nexus and Ore. (They are Gato's best friends and training buddies). Nexus and Ore pulled Gato away from Clover and glared at her.

"You know he is scared of you so stop doing that." Nexus said as he flicked his blonde hair from his eyes.

Ore tugged on Gato's shirt and pointed to a group of strange men walking through the park talking to the young girls. "Those men are child molesters; they are watching and looking for the most unprotected girls." Ore said to Gato as he continued to watch the men.

Ore and Nexus looked around for their female friends only to find them missing. Nexus sent Gato to look by the creek and Ore to the ice cream vender that was stationed in the park. Nexus went to the men's restroom in the park.

As he walked in the sound of heavy breathing caught his ear. He snuck in hugging the wall as if trying to become invisible. He peeked into a stall to see a man cutting open Alex's dress with a hunting knife; the serrated edge reflected light as it made he clothes seem like water as it went through.

"Alex!" Nexus yelled as the knife made its way to her cotton sports bra. The man quickly whirled around as he heard the blonde boy yell.

"Well if it isn't this little cock sucker's toy." The man uttered as he stabbed Nexus through the chest. A smile of satisfaction crossed his vile face.

Nexus grinned as he turned and the knife broke off in his chest. A mass amount of paper under his clothing stopped the knife. "Too bad you had to meet Nexus the paper master!" Paper started to pour from the hole in his shirt made by the knife and formed into cats, dogs, and mice. "Sic him." The origami animals began to chew, nibble and bite on the man. "Your life was lived in vain and was thus punished in the face of god." Nexus said as he picked up Alex and ran to find the others.

Meanwhile Ore talked to the vender and was told that a man with an unruly little red head girl went down an alley. Ore took off down the alley and was met with the sound of a child like shriek. He ran until he came upon a man trying to force his way into a girl, her clothes were torn and bloody from a blade being dragged across her skin. For the first time in his life he showed an emotion and that emotion was pure rage. Just as the man ripped off the girl's under garments, Ore reached for the ground and let the soil form to rock around his hand, using every ounce of his strength he could muster from his small body he punch the man sending him skidding across the gravel and broken bottles in the alley. "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the rock." He said quickly as he pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around his friend as he took her to Nexus, so they can call the police.

Gato searched across the creek only to find Clover's ripped panties thrown to the bushes. "That bastard, I'm going to kill him." He said as he followed the trail of ripped clothing. As the trail ceased he walked up behind a man. "Excuse me, mister what are you doing?" Gato looked over the man's shoulder to see a raped and battered Clover in the man's arms. Gato growled and was quickly silenced by the gun to his face.

"Hey kid run along and I won't kill her right here." The man said trying to barter with Gato.

"I don't make deals with dumb fucks like you." As Gato finished his sentence the man pulled the trigger and shot Gato between the eyes. Gato grabbed the bullet from the air and slammed his hand to the man's forehead ramming the bullet through and splitting the man's skull.

Clover awoke to the sight of Gato covered in blood and holding the gun to the already dead man's head. He pulled the trigger until the clip emptied, Clover cried thinking Gato had done this to her. "Get away from me, you won't hurt me again, momma help!" Clover screamed as she saw the look of satisfaction and of insanity as Gato wiped the blood from his face. His eyes turned red and a dark aura surrounded him. "I'm not the one who hurt you..." He said reaching for her. Her face twisted in disgust as she looked up at him. "Stay away!" She screamed.

Clover all of a sudden woke up in a cold sweat, she looked down at herself, between that memory and now it has been ten years. "I keep having these nightmares; I guess it's just stress and stress is hell on the complexion." Clover said as she drifted back off to sleep. 

The following morning at school Sam, Clover, and Alex were walking the halls scoping out potential boy toys. "Short doesn't work for me. How about you girls? " Clover said as she sat at a table in the newly remodeled cafeteria.

"I could go for short, if he can prove himself in other areas." Sam said as she hinted at what she wanted with a sly grin.

"You need to use that sad excuse for brain before you start having sex, I'll warn you the first time hurts a bit." Mandy said as she rained on the spies' parade.

Clover stood up the look of malice burned in her eyes. She grabbed Mandy's belt and the back of her blouse, Clover tossed her then took hold of Mandy's hair and slamming her to the ground, but before she could stomp Mandy's head Clover was held back by Alex and Sam.

"Clover what the fuck has gotten into you?" Alex struggled to say as she held her friend away from her bully.

Alex and Sam pulled their angry friend to the courtyard; they sat her down by the fountain. "I'm sorry I just don't know why I snapped, I've gotten mad before, but I never jumped on her before." Clover said as she calmed down, he face suddenly glowed. "Look cute guys at ten and two."  
The first was a tall guy about 6 foot 11 inches and shaggy red hair. He wore a white hoodie and had a jock physic.

"I don't think the red head is a guy, I think he is a she." Sam said as she checked him out.

"The other blonde one is a bit short, but he is turbo cute." The blonde stomped over and stood in front of Clover. 

"I am not a sawed off runt." The blonde haired boy wore an orange hoodie and blue jeans. His eyes looked as if they were sad even though he stood there angry. His body seemed small but it also seemed feminine at the same time.

"Aren't you the cutest thing on the planet?" Alex said as she picked him up and gently hugged before setting him back down.

A boy with shaggy brown hair walked up and stood between the blonde haired boy and the red haired boy. His words were no existant but floated in the air like a thought.

"Got it, Nexus we got to get going." The red haired boy said getting the signal from the boy who had just arrived. Nexus looked up at Alex with a glare before running off.

"What in the hell was all that about? That kid was talking but his lips never moved." Sam said as she sat in thought. Before either of the other girls could reply they were dropped through a tunnel which leads to W.H.O.O.P headquarters where Jerry was waiting with an assignment.

"Hello spies." Jerry said as he turned to face them. The spies were still talking on the subject on the mystery boys at their school. "Um… ladies you have a mission but it is your choice on if you want to go."

The girls turned around to see the images of the place they were headed to only to see walls of an army building coated in blood and grey matter, the image pulled out to show a message.

"I am not the one who hurt her." Alex read as the image came into view. Sam started to cry as she spoke. She thought wondering why that sounded familiar.

"They killed all of those men and women without even bothering to sneak in, they rushed the front door and were shot but this guy just reflected the bullets and this one cut the guns apart with paper, but the last one is just sitting there giving orders but I can't see how he is doing it."

"He probably has an interface with the other two's brains." Clover said as she watched the leader's moving eyes. "It would fit the part with all of the baddies we fight now-a-days."

Sam picked up her bag full of gadgets and walked off. "We'll take the mission, I have a feeling we've met these guy's before."

Alex and Clover hurried and grabbed their bags before heading off to their home.

As they arrived at their villa they found themselves talking about the boys they saw at lunch. "The one with the red hair reminded me of that metal shop wannabe we knew, you know the one with the other two that were sent to juvenile for… never mind; do you think Mandy suffered enough?" Clover said changing the subject to a safer topic.

They all had mixed feelings about that day and hardly wanted to bring it up. They started to look over files of people who had been fired or quit in the past few years and cross referenced it with the faces of the people who had been through the doors that day. "Girls look there the guy gets his mask ripped." As they had thought it was the new kids at their school. This made them furious.

"We have murders at our school, and they have us out matched our weapons are use less against them all together." Clover said as she studied the boy's moves over and over in the video.

"First we confront them then we draw them apart so we can beat them." Alex said as she lay down to sleep. "Sleep tight girls, we have the day of our lives a head of us."


	2. Government secret

The following morning as the spy girls entered the school they saw Gato with a student pinned to a wall. "Leave him alone you jerk." Alex said as she stomped over to Gato.

He looked down at Alex and glared, which made her quickly changed her mind and walk off.

"This little jerk was ass grabbing and I had to stop him." Gato said as he lifted the boy into the air. Ore walked up to Gato and placed his hand on his friends shoulder. "You're right we don't punish evil anymore, I forgot." Gato said as he dropped the boy to the floor.

Clover, Alex, and Sam all looked at each other slightly confused. "You sure we got the right guys Sammy?" Clover asked as she pulled her fellow spies into the bathroom.

"Yeah, those are our guys. They may be putting on a front." Sam said as she sat on the sink to think.

"I doubt it they remind me of happy times but I can't put my finger on it." Alex answered trying every possibility.

Clover broke into a cold sweat and started to stammer. "H…he…he's back."

Alex looked at Clover and reached into her purse. "Clover calm down. Who is back?"

Clover ran into a stall and started to cry. "I don't want to talk about it." She said through tears and sobs.

"That guy, I want a piece of him." Samantha said as she picked up her books and headed to class. "But first school then we rumble." The tardy bell rang signaling that they were going to be absent.

Later that day after school let out the spies sat outside waiting for the three boys. "Well I guess it's time for us to roundup the Janken Brothers." Clover said as the boys exited the school.

"Clover, you clear the area for combat we don't need spectators. Alex, you keep them distracted while I set up the Water based foundation bombs and the electromagnetic disco ball earrings." The spies nodded and headed their separate ways.

Nexus put his arm out in front of Gato and Ore. "What is it my brother from another mother?" Gato said as he watched Nexus look around. Ore glared at the spies who were still clearing out civilians.

"Yes Ore, I do feel the impending doom." Nexus relied to the silent Ore. "Yo, girls. Time to cut the crap and get to the real reason you're here." Nexus said as he started towards the girls. 

"Sam…" Alex said as she stood her ground. "Not yet." Sam said as she waited for a clear target. Nexus started to run as he closed the gap between the two groups.

"Magna Fang!" Nexus yelled as he jumped into the air. As he descended paper flooded from his sleeves and formed a big wolf shape. 

"Nexus stop. Stick to level-one locks." Gato said as he pulled a staff from the school wall. Ore stood back and gave the other boys directions.

"Alex, do it now!" Sam called out as she and Alex pelted Nexus with foundation bombs soaking him and all of his paper making it impossible to use. 

Gato saw this and rushed forward and using the staff like a sword, he knocked Alex out and headed for Sam. "Steel strike!" 

"Not so fast, scissor boy!" Clover grabbed Gato by his jaw and flipped him into a wall and magnetized the staff he had been using to crucify him, the metal slowly digging into his hands.

"Alex, say something!" Clover yelled into her ear. Alex sat up holding her ear.

"DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL SLAP YOU!" Alex yelled into Clover's ear.

"Alex!" Clover huffed as she tried to stop the ringing in her ear. 

"Um... Can you let me down because I think you made a mistake?" Gato said as he tried to manipulate the metal in his hand. Clover stomped over and pressed her foot into Gato's groin.

"First tell me why you three killed all those people and I'll think about it." Gato tried to move away from her but did so in vain. He submitted and told her what he knew. 

"Okay, we are the last of the Janken clan because we were sent to juvenile by you three bitches and they had no one else to go to war. We then got sent to a government facility where they took our D.N.A. and made clones that act as we do, they are complete copies with all of our memories but mine is a little lopsided cause he could never deal with the fact that he couldn't have stopped that pervert from..."

Clover turned the metal spike in Gato's hand making him cry out in pain. "We don't talk about that anymore, you raped me you little asshole and you paid for it, and I'll never trust you again." Clover started to reverse the polarity on the disco ball earrings and forced the metal completely through his hands.

He dropped to the ground, Nexus rushed to pick him up, he glared at Clover not seeing much he could do. "He never hurt you, in fact he was scared of you but when you sent us away all he could do was think of you while you struggled to forget him." Nexus helped his fallen brother up as he spoke.

Clover stood speechless as she listened to Nexus. Sam screamed out of frustration.

"She said why did you kill those people and you reply with clone story? We weren't born yesterday." The red haired spy said as she hung onto Alex. Ore stepped in front of the spies and sighed. 

"Oh so you are saying that you were helping Mandy and her friends with their projects and that's why we never saw you on your first day... How the hell did I understand that?" Alex said as she stood up. Ore walked over and picked up Alex and was talking to her while Sam tended to the mentally tortured Clover. 

"So are you okay Clover?" Sam asked as she helped her friend into her car.

"Is he alright?" She responded. Gato pulled away from Nexus and made his way over to the blonde haired spy.

"My name is Gato, not he." He touched a metal street bandage and pulled it into his hands to heal them and replace the blood he lost. "So your name is cat?" Clover asked.

"No, Gato"

"So you have the gayest name ever for a guy?"

"Okay, my name is cat."

"Oh so your name is Spanish, that would explain the accent." They said back and forth.

"No the accent is fake." He said in a surfer boy voice. "But I like it better than surfer chic." Gato stepped back from Clover as she inched closer. "I'm still afraid of you; please stay back because you've given me more than enough reason to fear you."

Clover understood and kept her distance. Alex walked over to the group and hugged Nexus and kissed him on the cheek.

"Can we keep them?" Alex said referring to the brothers. Sam looked up to Ore and nodded, 

"Yes we can keep them but on one condition." Clover said as she was sitting in her car. "They are our steady boyfriends."

"Guys I think hell froze over." Nexus squealed as he hugged Alex.

"Damn and I was getting used to my freedom." Gato muttered as he was being hugged by the only person he was scared of. The spies took the Janken brothers to see Jeri after they blind folded and gagged them.

"Why did we gag them?" Alex asked as she pressed her cheek to the top of Nexus' head.

"Because Gato wouldn't be quiet and Nexus asks too many questions and Sammy has a thing for bondage." Clover answered as they stepped up to Jeri.

"That was quite a bit too much info." Jeri said as he turned his chair to face the girls. "Who are these three? They look familiar." 

"We are the Janken brothers, and Clover is being a pain in my ass." Gato was standing behind them quickly untying his restraints.

"Why are they not in jail?" Jeri asked as he quickly stepped in front of the girls. "We trust them and we figured that if this job was going to kill us we might as well take some risk." Alex replied quickly suffocating Nexus with her chest.

Jeri nodded and stepped back behind the desk, he pressed a button and a screen lowered from the ceiling. "We have another report of super powered boys but it happened at multiple points at once and they left everyone alive this time."

Gato glared at the screen and watched the video again, Nexus, Ore, and Gato all burst out at once. "We have the solution. They aren't all copies; some are guys in mask and using the scare from the first attack to take over these bases."

The spies all face vaulted at their speaking in unison but quickly recovered. "Then we need a plan to get in and take them down." Clover said as she tried to change into her spy gear. The X-powder surged with electricity; Clover dropped it and watched as it exploded. "What the bloody fuck just happened?"

Sam and Alex dropped their X-powders and backed away. "I guess we change the old fashioned way." Alex said as she pulled her friends into a different room.

After the girls left the room Nexus slapped Gato in the back of the head. "Why did you sabotage their gadgets?" Gato rubbed the sore spot on his head and pointed to a metal disk he pulled from his pocket. He used his metal master ability to make it into a two way mirror so he can see the spies as they changed.

"I only did what Ore told me to do." Gato said with a grin. Ore reached his hand through the make shift mirror and pinched Sam's ass.

"Clover, I told you before your not my type." Sam said as she pushed her friend away from her. The spies looked at each other and started to grope and feel on one another.

"Looks like they love each other, let's drop in on them." Nexus said before jumping into the mirror. He was greeted by a face full of breast as Alex pulled him towards her. Sam and Clover screamed as he came from the mirror in the room. The girls all stood there in color specific thongs that they wore under their outfits.

Ore was next to come through the mirror and was pinned to the wall by the red head that was lusting after him. Clover dressed and left the room, she sat next to Gato in the break room.

"They seem to love each other or at least each others bodies." said Clover who seemed more upset then happy.

"Well at least you've had plenty of dates in your life." Gato said as he played with the metal of the counter making it move like silly putty.

"Well it's all your fault; you did this to me you asshole!" Clover said through sobs as she tried to control herself. Gato pulled her into his arms letting her sob into his chest.

"Clover you've got to trust me, I would never hurt you and never let you get hurt again." He tightened his hold on her as she let loose a floodgate of tears she had been holding back.

"I wasn't told until you were locked up; that you weren't my attacker but all I could remember was your face and all of the pain… I'm sorry... I was the one who cause all my pain." She said as he ran his fingers through her hair. 

"No, you were just young and confused, Clover the reason I fear you is because I lo…" An alarm went off cutting into his confession.

"I guess it's time to go and play a game of Janken." Sam said ran into the room. "Grab all the gadgets you can a meet me in the jet."

Gato wanted to tell Clover that he knew what was going to happen but he couldn't get past his heart and soul to reach his common sense.


	3. Round 1

The spies quickly grabbed every gadget they could carry before rushing out to the jet bay. "Wait girls, I wanted to give you something I've been working on." Jeri said handing a ring to each of the girls.

They all looked at the rings and were about to ask when Gato shoved them into the jet. "We have zero time to wait; if we do then it will be too late to stop them." He said as he pushed them in to a pink jet.

Clover took the controls and they prepared for lift off. "Here we go!" Sam said as the jet shot off.

When the jet was cruising high in the sky, Clover set the auto-pilot and pulled Gato back to the bathroom, locking the door. "Now what was it you were going to tell me back at W.H.O.O.P?" Clover asked as she looked longingly into his eyes. 

Gato scratched his head and thought. "Nothing important, it's just that I like the fact that you aspired to your dream of being a super spy." He said bluntly.

She pushed him to the wall so unsure of her feelings she placed her head to his chest and began to sob. "I'm sorry but I was so young and your face haunted me worse than that man's sick ways. You are a murderer, but you had good reason. I hate you….I…hate…you…" She sobbed into his chest.

An awkward silence fell over them. He looked down at her; he wanted to say something comforting but only 'I'm sorry' came to mind. "Clover, please don't cry, you are stronger than you realize." He said as he rested his chin on the top of her head. She pulled back and looked into his eyes; she smiled before leaving from the room.

After a short flight they came landed on top of a building the roof was scarred with signs of battle. "Nexus and Sam, you two scale down the side of the building while Ore and Alex take the service elevator, and Clover and I will take the steps down." Gato commanded.

Alex and Sam shook their heads. "You aren't team leader, that's Sam's job this time." Alex said to the metal master. Ore pulled her back and through a roof access. 

"I'm only giving orders because my clone is leading this group." Gato said as he walked with Clover down a flight of stairs. 

As the groups followed their orders inside alarms were blaring to signal their arrival.

"Connection, you take Nexus, Hard boot you take Ore, and I want Gato." A man who looked like an older version of Gato said before kicking a hostage. They scrambled to the different locations to battle their counter parts. "Now I will finally get the answers I want from those useless brothers.

At the side of the building Nexus was easily walking down the side of the building while Sam was using her bungee belt. "How are you doing that?" Sam asked out loud. Nexus looked at his feet and pointed to the paper spikes holding his feet to the building. just before Sam could speak a figure in a cloak tackled Nexus knocking loose his footing. Nexus grinned as he pulled out a stack of paper and turned it into a wolf which dug its paws into the building as it raced back up.

"Howling wolf claw!" The figure said as he swung and cut open Nexus's Hoodie with a claw made of razor sharp paper.

"That didn't even hurt." Nexus said as the hoodie's fabric fixed it's self.

"The sniping Parakeet of Alphonse!" Nexus announced as a paper bird shot from under his sleeve. It hit the figure square between the eyes and sent him flying into the building.

"You did it!" Sam cheered. She went in through the window to get a better look. 

"What? Not with an attack like that? I could stand it with ease." The figure said tearing the cloak from his body. He was just like Nexus but taller and more feminine.

"Wow, what a freak." Sam said as she looked at the guy. "He looks like a girl..."

Nexus fumed a little bit. "I'll look like that when I get older..."

Connection threw a hand full of playing cards at Sam who dodged them with ease. She saw who he was really aiming at... Nexus. The cards began tearing away at his hoodie again. "Damn, I missed." Connection said readying another hand of cards.

Sam made a dash for Connection but he just stepped out of the way and drove her knee it to her stomach. "Stay down, I'm not after you." He said as he turned his attention back to Nexus. "Where did he go?" Connection yelled as he frantically searched for his target.

Sam started to laugh as she lay at the evil paper warriors feet. Her skin started to flake of in large patches. As the flakes hit the ground they turned into paper.

"I'm right here." Nexus' voice came from Sam's mouth. Connection blinked and it was no longer Sam but Nexus at his feet. "Rain of Sakura." Nexus said before the paper around them exploded into paper cherry blossom leaves. The paper was every where and cut off all vision in the office room.

"Nexus, there are you!" Sam said using her X-powder to lock on his D.N.A. pattern.

"Don't Move and don't speak!" He yelled back to her.

She wanted to ask why but kept quiet. She took a step and a card almost cut her leg off, luckily her attacker barely caught her.

"I said don't move!" Nexus yelled at her. The sound of pins falling was heard as he was yelling. Nexus looked down and the ground was littered with playing cards. "Damn." He said holding his arm. Blood slowly dripped from the cut he received from the rain of cards. He took a deep breath and charged blindly into the cloud of paper. 

"I've got you now!" Connection yelled. He dropped from the air and drove a paper spike into Nexus' back.

"Water you doing?" Sam said throwing a foundation water bomb and soaking Connection. He threw a sheet of paper but it flopped to the floor wet.

"You little bitch!" He yelled before pulling a knife from his belt. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Nexus tackled the evil paper master and sent him through the wall.

"Did you just call my girlfriend a bitch? I wake up and I hear that coming from your mouth, which is a big problem." Nexus uttered smuggly with a hand on his hip.

Connection stood up laughing as he did. "Nexus, you're all wet." He said before ripping a water pipe from the wall and soaking his counter part to the bone.

"This is bad." Sam said looking at her lover. Nexus raised an eyebrow and looked at the water. "A little water never killed anyone." He said standing up.

He raised his hand to the air and all of his paper formed a long blade around his hand. "The towering blade of Babel!" Nexus yelled bring the blade down on Connection. As the blade cut him blood splattered all over Sam and Nexus.

"And that concludes his life on earth; Tune in next time to see what happens on the next episode of boy meets god." Nexus said as the paper reformed into his clothes.

Sam slapped him in the back of the head for his comment. "You didn't have to kill him, he was a human being." She screamed in his ear.

Nexus walked past Sam and shrugged. "That was no human being; that was a slap in the face of god." He said pulling her through an office building showing her the people Connection had killed. Sam's face twisted and contorted in horror. "He slaughtered the innocent and even worse he defiled these women before he killed them." Nexus said explaining himself.

They made their way through until they found themselves at a dead end. "Damn the only people getting through here are Gato and Ore." Nexus said groaning like a little kid. Sam clutched the leg that had been cut, the pain intensifying as she began to cry.

"What the hell did he do to you?" Nexus asked frantically. The wound was throbbing as if to a different heart beat. "It's the paper resurrection technique." A voice said from the cut.

A hand reached down and wrapped around Nexus' neck and began to squeeze tighter and tighter. "I've never mastered that technique, how could you?" Nexus growled with his last breath. Connection just laughed.

"You are trying to get me to monologue; it won't work, I'm the most powerful brother of this group." Connection yelled as if he had lost his mind. While Connection was busy talking to himself Nexus slipped out of the grip of the paper.

"You've got Mail!" Nexus said raining down envelopes like knives slicing Connection to ribbons. "And you couldn't have done that five minutes ago?" Sam asked as she limped over to her love.

Mean while at a different part of the base Ore and Alex were confronted by Hard boot. "This is what they mean by stone cold humor." Alex said looking between Ore and Hard boot who hadn't said a word but insults were flying a mile a minute. Alex raised her hand and let it drop. "FIGHT!" She screamed. The two earth masters pointed to the ground and sent a tidal wave of concrete barreling down on each other.

END CHAPTER


	4. Round 2 & 3

As the fight began Alex was trying her best not to be crushed by the two fighters' attacks. "Kick his ass Ore." Alex yelled over the sounds of the fight.

Hardboot pulled a large hammer made of rock from the floor and began knocking out the rooms support beams. "I know your weakness Ore, it's that little bitch right there." He said pointing at Alex.

This made Ore a little uneasy as Hardboot raised his hammer and swung. This time the hammer broke into a thousand tiny needles of stone heading for Alex.

She crossed her arms over her face to afraid to move. A bright flash made her look up only to see a needle half and inch from her face. "What just happened?" Alex asked aloud. The ring on her finger pulsed with a bright light as she reached up toward Hardboot. "I've always wanted to say this: This hand of mine glows with an awesome power, its burning grip tells me I must defeat you! Shining fingers!" Alex said as her touch broke through the wall of spikes.

Ore thought back to when Jeri had given them the rings. 'Alex touch him with that ring, it'll short out his power.' Ore thought.

Alex gave a nod and made a dash for the clone earth warrior. "This end here!" Hard boot yelled. He pulled another hammer from the ground and attacked only to have Alex force her hand through. Her fingers barely touched his arms but it showed as the stone around his arms dropped away. "You little slut!" He swung his fist back and hit her in the stomach. His punch connected with enough force to render her unconscious. "Now we have a fair fight." Hardboot said throwing the unconscious Alex to the side.

Ore charged forward but stopped when his evil counter part raised his foot over his brother's lover's head. "You wouldn't want her to get hurt would you? Then I suggest you get down on the ground and beg for her life. Ore did as he said and fell to his knees but was only silent. "I don't hear begging, I guess you don't want her to live." Hardboot said bringing his foot down on Alex's head again and again.

Ore just started to laugh as he stood and wrapped his hands around Hardboot's throat. "You just fell for the oldest move in the book." Ore said aloud. With a snap of his fingers Alex's body fell into pieces. That was only an earth clone not even I would have fallen for that one… Shit!" Ore said throwing Hardboot who exploded sending rock fragments everywhere.

A sharp pain hit Ore as he stood up and looked around. 'Alex where are you?' He thought as his eyes scanned the room. A scream grabbed his attention forcing him to look up.

"Ore help, He won't let go." Alex screamed. Hardboot dragged Alex across the floor. "I'm sorry Ore; I was never that good at hide and seek." Alex said defeated.

The evil clone stood over Ore like a cat over a dead mouse. "So, what will it be letting Nexus' lover die or dying in her place?" Hard boot said rubbing Alex between her legs trying to get her to scream.

A strange trilling whistle made both Ore and Hardboot fall to their knees. "How are you doing this? You aren't, this is that little shit Nexus' doing." Hard boot said with a groan. The whistle grew more and more violent as the blonde haired paper master dropped down from the ceiling. 

"Girlfriend lets show him how it's done." Sam said pulling a set of ear muffs on to Ore.

The two female spies back flipped in perfect harmony as their rings gathered energy. They stopped inches from Hardbot and held their hands to his face. His flesh began to fall away as clumps of dirt and gravel.

"Super armor of the earth? Only Gato knows how to do that." Ore said aloud. Nexus stopped whistling and slapped his brother in the head. 

"Then that other Gato knows how to do it too. Like you know how to do the paper resurrection technique." The shorter brother yelled like it was obvious. "And why didn't we fight together? My cocoa skinned bunny almost got killed."

Suddenly Sam and Alex screamed as Hardboot stood and picked them up by their throats. Ore crossed his arms and nodded to his brother.

"Whirling tides!" The two said in unison as Nexus hurled himself at Ore who threw him toward the hostile clone. The paper of the orange hooded sweat shirt Nexus wore spread open and engulfed the man and squishing him like a snake under a car tire, all that was left intact were his thick arms that still held Sam and Alex.

"That was to gross for words, or maybe there is a few but I'm not going to say it." Nexus said wishing he had another hoodie.

Alex reached into her back pack and handed him a orange, faded, cloth hoodie. Nexus' mouth dropped open in speechlessness. She pulled it onto him and gave him a deep kiss.

"I kept this to remind me of you but I still didn't, You are going to need this." Alex said lovingly. 

Sam tapped her foot in thought as she contemplated a battle plan. "Why did we separate? We fight better as a team." Sam thought out loud.

Ore raised his hand to answer the question. "The writer has trouble writing for more than four people at once and with Nexus around he was pushing it." He said wrapping his arms around Sam.

Nexus got annoyed by Ore's explanation. "Shut up there is no writer just us living our out of the ordinary lives." The blonde haired boy shouted.

At that second Gato was held to the ground by his clone and Clover was laying in a pool of her own blood holding on for dear life. "How does it feel to be too weak to protect her? How does it feel to know that you are not who you truly thought you were?" The cloaked and masked figure said with a hiss to his voice.

Gato was not in the mood for answering queries but was hoping that his clone was. "What does it feel like to hurt the one female who ever loved you? She is over there dying as we speak." He said motioning toward Clover.

The figure turned to look at Clover and huffed. "I'm not dumb enough to fall for that one, Hardboot told me you'd try that and your brothers have already; and expended their energy so they can't help you." He said thrusting a hand in the general direction of the false Clover. A pillar of metal crushed her body to the ceiling and silver particles rained down as a result. "Where is she really? I really must speak with the lying, deceitful, good for nothing bitch." He stomped down on Gato's chest and continued to do so until he began spitting up blood.

"Gato, get up!" A female voice shrieked out of compassion.

The cloaked figure smiled and threw a hand out in the direction of the voice. He used his powers to wrap the hidden Clover in metal and bring her in his direction. "Clover long time never seen, how have you been?" He asked like he had known her for years. He smiled before forcibly kissing her, She bit into his bottom lip and started to rip it off. She watched as it regenerated like nothing. "Silly woman, now that my brothers are dead I am an omni potent being their powers are mine!" He yelled to the air.

"Ew, grave yard breath; You need a tic-tac." Clover said out of impulse. This made the homicidal male furious. 

He threw her into the air and took aim before skewering her arms and legs to the wall with thin metal needle. She screamed out in pure pain, terror and rage.

"Art of the vespa, leeching life." The mad man said as blood dripped from her punctured limbs. 

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Gato said face down on the floor. His eyes burned with a fiery passion as the floor around him began to quake and spike like the needle on a fat man's scale.

"I am the absolution, the one who will run this planet I am Lord Wiggle S. Bottom!" The overly hyped villain exclaimed.

Gato grabbed the crazed man's leg and threw him into the far wall and scrambled to his feet in anger. He reached under his white hoodie and pulled out a metal fan, with the flick of a wrist he pulled out the needle from Clover's arms and the bleeding stopped immediately. "Clover go find the others, I'll hold him off." He said to the half conscious Clover. She nodded her head and staggered to her feet. She rocketed off on her jetpack backpack as Gato took off to find Wiggle Bottom. "Bad move kitten, she was your only bargaining chip." Wiggle said as he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Clover was well on her way to finding the group but was far to dizzy from loss of blood. 'Gato help me." She thought as she fell from the air like a dead fly. Clover lay on the ground for a few minutes before a small hand shook her slightly. Her eyes opened to see the younger version of Gato standing over her. "Where are we?" She asked dazed with confusion. She looked around to see a creek and felt she wasn't clothed. "What the hell?" Clover screamed out in terror. She snapped her eyes toward Gato who was standing next to her a sadistic smile on his face.

"Again? Again? Yes, we must do it again." He said pinning her shoulders to the cold ground. The world came to a sudden halt as she realized what was going on. The world around them shattered like glass as Wiggle was forcing himself to beat her as she lay weak.

"Get off! No! Stop!" She screamed in pain. He drew his arm back and delivered multiple punches to her face before tossing her to the side.

"That was as satisfying as I'd hoped but you are still just a little whore." He said slapping her once more.

"There you are you bastard!" Nexus yelled as he came running down the hall. A large blade of metal reached from under his sleeve as he ran. "Holy silver rapier!" He said slicing off Wiggle's left arm and kicking him through the thick concrete wall. He kept lashing out while Sam and Alex tended to their wounded friend.

"Demonic golden masamune!" Ore said whipping out a long thin sword and slicing off Wiggle's other arm. But this didn't stop Wiggle as his arms reattached and his wounds healed. "Evil titan vortex!" He yelled as his right arm covered in metal and grew to the size of a sky scraper.

"That would be so cool if it wasn't going to kill us." Nexus said as his pupils grew tiny. The massive fist came down like lightning and sound like thunder on top of Nexus. 

"Brother!" Ore called out. But only the sound of the massive fist could heard.

"Too bad, and then there was one." Wiggle said taking a swing at Ore. He saw the fist coming and smiled the whole time. Ore disappeared under the mighty fist. The two conscious spies stood in front of their friend.

"Leave her alone she doesn't even want you." Sam screamed at the evil tyrant. He picked up Ore and Nexus' weapons and examined them. Hmm… These were made with metal master powers but they don't have those unless…" His eyes went wide as he realized why Ore had smiled. 

"Here I am asshole!" Gato said as he appeared out of Wiggle's massive, metal arm. He kicked the guy in the head as hard as he could muster in his weakened state.

"Kick his fuckin' ass!" Clover screamed as she awoke. The spies' three rings lit up and three lights shot into Wiggles giant arm. It exploded and sent Wiggle bouncing across the ground as if he were a super ball. Gato, metal master, and leader of the Janken brothers was standing in a black and white camouflage hooded sweatshirt and matching jeans. Five different style swords floated around him as he walked toward the spy girls. Ore, earth master walked up in grey camouflage had several different colored stones around him. But Nexus, paper master, seemed to have changed the most as he had grown taller and a looked more muscular in his day glow orange hoodie as multiple origami animals floated around him.

"One plus one plus one are we; with this merge we are in perfect harmony." They said at the same time. Sam, Clover, and Alex were all afraid as the brothers as they picked up each of them. Gato hugged Clover close and healed her body. 

"This pain you feel will not go unpunished." The brothers said unified in mind and body and soul. Clover felt safe in her boyfriend's arms as he walked with her over to the makeshift metal master. Her heart raced as she saw him waiting for them. His mask was ripped and his face was that of a human's but covered in pointy, metal spikes.

"Your power went to your head, and then some." Clover said jokingly. She seemed different like she was unafraid of her past.

"Hey shut up, were trying to get this chapter done with." said the Janken three. "This is dramatic and all but you are milking it, Mr. Writer."

The three spies shook their heads knowing that it was over. Clover pressed her forehead to Wiggle's and smiled. "I'm sorry, I know after all this; you were not the one who raped me, but I know you wouldn't do it on purpose." She kissed him on the lips and he began to break down into different metals and minerals.

"Jeri, our job is done, you can send in a crew to clean up." Sam said over a communicator. Gato smiled as Clover pulled herself to him.

"I love you Clover and nothing will ever change that." He said holding her so tight she thought she might pop.

"Good job spies, come on home." Jeri replied to Sam's message.

End chapter but not end of story.


End file.
